Taklukkan Kyuubi
by minae cute
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi di dunia shinobi, apa kaitannya Nobita dengan dunia Shinobi? Entahlah...


Agustus 2014

**Summary : **Apa yang akan terjadi di dunia shinobi, apa kaitannya Nobita dengan dunia Shinobi? Entahlah...

.

.

**Taklukkan Kyuubi**

**Disclamer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Doraemon © Fujiko. F. Fujio**

**Pair : ItaKyuu, NobiDeki**

**Rated : T (untuk sementara)**

**Spesial for My Otouto Birthday**

**Chapter 1 : Dunia Shinobi**

**.**

**.**

Jepang

"Doraemon, aku ingin ke dunia shinobi..." rengek Nobita setelah menginjakkan kaki ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin kesana Nobita?" _Pasti karena Giant dan Suneo lagi. _Keluh Doraemon karena selalu saja Nobita merengek akibat ulah dua orang temannya itu.

"Suneo mengajak Giant dan Shizuka ke miniatur dunia shinobi, aku juga ingin kesana Doraemon~ huweee" rajuk Nobita dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras.

_Lagi-lagi seperti ini, _"Tak bisa Nobita dan berhentilah merengek seperti anak kecil." Doraemon tak habis pikir, kenapa Nobita begitu manja padanya?

"Ayolah Doraemon, pakai pintu kemana saja~" pinta Nobita dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu._

"Hufftt..." Doraemon menghembus nafas lelah, "Baiklah..." akhirnya Doraemon pun merogoh saku ajaibnya, "Pintu kemana saja." Doraemon pun mengeluarkan pintu berwarna pink dan menaruhnya di lantai.

"Kau yang terbaik, Doraemon..." Nobita langsung memeluk Doraemon erat.

"Dasar anak ini..." Doraemon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Nobita yang selalu kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau bilang apa Doraemon?" Tanya Nobita sembari mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Doraemon.

"Tidak... Ayo katanya mau ke dunia shinobi?" Ajak Doraemon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayo..." ucap Nobita semangat.

"Miniatur dunia shinobi..." Doraemon membuka pintu berwarna pink dan langsung terlihatlah miniatur layaknya dunia shinobi pada salah satu manga populer di Jepang.

"Waahhh tempatnya bagus..." Nobita melihat sekitar dunia shinobi dengan perasaan takjub.

"Hehehehe..." tawa renyah Doraemon melihat tingkah Nobita.

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

Konoha

Terlihat dua pasang suami istri yang tampak saling bertatap di sebuah kamar, sang suami yang merupakan seorang hokage terlihat sedang menenangkan isrinya.

"Kushina, kita akan mempersiapkan persalinanmu." Ucap Minato sembari mengelus perut buncit istrinya.

"Minato, aku merasakan firasat buruk." Info Kushina yang tampak ragu dengan persalinan yang akan dijalaninya, "Apa akan baik-baik saja jika Kyuubi dikeluarkan dari perutku?" _Bagaimana jika Kyuubi berulah... Bagaimanapun sebagai jinchurikinya sejak kecil, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres._

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan menyegelnya, lagipula tak hanya aku yang akan menangani persalinanmu." Minato mengerti akan kegelisahan istrinya, bagaimanapun juga mengeluarkan Bijuu seperti Kyuubi dalam tubuh Kushina amatlah beresiko, oleh karena itu dirinya beserta para petinggi Konoha berupaya semaksimal mungkin mempersiapkan persalinan ini.

"Tapi," Kushina masihlah tak yakin tentang hal ini.

"Kau tak mempercayaiku?" Minato tersenyum simpul mengingat perkataannya sendiri.

"Bukan seperti itu, tap-

"Percayalah padaku... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Minato memotong ucapan Kushina dan mencium keningnya.

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

Jepang

"Nobita!" Seru Dekisugi yang melihat teman sekelasnya.

"Dekisugi, kau kemari?" Nobita bingung karena bisa bertemu Dekisugi disini.

"Aku diajak tou-san kesini." Terang Dekisugi sambil menunjuk ayahnya yang berada di kios dango, "Tadi aku melihat Suneo, Giant dan Shizuka, kau tiak bersama mereka?"

"Aku ditinggal mereka dan kesini bersama Doraemon, bisa kau antar aku kesana?" Pinta Nobita dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_nya.

"Bisa, tapi aku ijin tousan-ku dulu ya." Pamit Dekisugi dan mulai berjalan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Nobita kau tidak mau _dorayaki_?" Tanya Doraemon dengan setumpuk _dorayaki_ di piring plastik yang dibawanya.

"Tidak... Doraemon, Dekisugi mau mengantarku ketempat Shizuka, kau mau ikutkan?" Ajak Nobita agar bisa bertemu gadis pujaannya.

"Bo-

"Anak muda, maukah kau membeli _manga _ini?" Tanya seorang kakek berambut putih memotong ucapan Doraemon.

"_Manga_?" Tanya Nobita sembari melihat _manga _yang ditawarkan padanya, "Manga Naruto ya?" Nobita tampak tertarik dengan _manga _itu, karena dirinya pun sekarang sedang berada di miniatur dunia shinobi dalam manga itu, "Harganya berapa ke-kakek itu hilang." Seru Nobita sembari membolak-balikkan _manga_ yang diberikan kakek tua itu.

"Entahlah..." Doraemon terus memakan _dorayaki_nya.

"An-

"Nobita ayo!" Ajak Dekisugi untuk menemui Shizuka.

"Ayo..." Nobita bersama Doraemon langsung menyusul langkah Dekisugi sembari membawa _manga _Naruto yang diberikan kakek misterius.

Siapakah kakek misterius itu sebenarnya, dan apa pula maksud kakek itu memberikan manga itu kepada Nobita? Nantikan di chapter berikutnya.

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Happy Birthday Otouto~ gomen nee-chan hanya bisa ngasih segini dulu, coz fict ber-genre action sangatlah sulit bagi nee-chan. Moga otouto suka dengan fict ini...

Nae minta maaf pada readers sekalian, karena bukannya memberikan lanjutan MC yang terbengkalai Nae malah buat MC baru.. Nae sebenarnya sudah nyoba ngetik salah satu lanjutan MC, hanya saja belum selesai. Gomen membuat kalian menunggu...


End file.
